The present invention is related to a material collider and more particularly to a material collider apparatus which can break down materials received into the apparatus, such as drill cuttings from a wellbore, to a reduced particle size for further use such as by reinjection of the refined cuttings down a wellbore. Drill cuttings are an inevitable by-product of well drilling and their disposal has been a longstanding problem. Offshore drilling operations, in particular, are problematic because of the need to transport the cuttings to a landfill or a shore-based processing system.
Depending on the results required of a particular collider application, particle size variations are often necessary. In order to adjust the particle size of the solids that are discharged from the collider, a variation in flow speed or retention time in the collider is required. The amount of time that solids are retained within the collider determines the particle size with a higher retention time resulting in smaller size particles.